1 November
A list of events which occurred on the 1st of November. ; :Barbara Bosson is born. ; :Robert Foxworth is born. ; :Michael Fleisher is born. :Michael Zaslow is born. ; :Karen Hensel is born. ; :Kevin Brophy is born. ; :Mark O. Forker is born. ; :Elizabeth Dennehy is born. ; :Hêlene Udy is born. ; :Third day of filming on . :First script draft for is submitted. ; :Sixth and final day of filming on . :Post-production insert shots of the Providers are filmed for . ; : airs. :First day of filming on . :Final draft script for is revised. ; :The Eighth UK Story Arc concludes in TV21 & Joe 90 #6 with the sixth of six installments. ; :Zander Cannon is born. ; :Sixty-second day of filming on . ; :Publication of Star Trek: The Motion Picture The USS Enterprise Bridge Punch-Out Book by Tor Lokvig and Chuck Murphy from Wanderer Books. ; :Shannon Hazlett is born. ; :First strip of the fifteenth comic story arc is published. ; :Sixteenth day of filming on . :Seventh and final day of filming on . :Pocket TNG novel The Children of Hamlin is published. ; :Pocket TNG novel is published. :Jake Foy is born. ; :Fifth day of filming on . :A memorial service for Gene Roddenberry is held today at 2:00 p.m. :Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual is published. :Pocket TNG novel A Call to Darkness is published. ; :Pocket TOS novel Best Destiny is published. :Simon & Schuster novel is published. ; :Third day of filming on . :Pocket DS9 novel The Big Game is published. ; :Seventh day of filming on . :Pocket DS9 novel is published. :Pocket DS9 Young Adult novel Prisoners of Peace is published. ; :Second day of filming on . :Pocket VOY novel Bless the Beasts is published. :Pocket Books pop-up book Star Trek: These Are the Voyages... is published. ; :Pocket VOY novel is published. :Pocket DS9 novel Trial by Error is published. ; :Pocket Books '' The Dominion War'' novel Tunnel Through the Stars is published. :Pocket Books The Dominion War novel is published. ; :Pocket Books '' New Frontier'' novel The Quiet Place is published. :Pocket Books New Frontier novel Dark Allies is published. :Pocket VOY novel Captain Proton: Defender of the Earth is published. :CIC Video releases Star Trek - The Seven of Nine Collection volume 1 and Star Trek - Movie Collection on VHS in the UK. ; : airs. :Fourth day of filming on . :Pocket VOY novel Cloak and Dagger is published. :Pocket VOY Dark Matters novel Ghost Dance is published. ; :Final day of filming on . :Pocket Books '' New Frontier'' novel Excalibur: Restoration is published. :Pocket Books New Frontier novel Being Human is published. :Pocket Books '' Gateways'' novel What Lay Beyond is published. ; :Eighth and final day of filming on . :Pocket DS9 Mission Gamma novel Lesser Evil is published. :Pocket VOY novel The Nanotech War is published. ; :Pocket TOS novel Worlds in Collision is published. ; :Seventh and final day of filming on . :''Star Trek: The Original Series'' season 2 DVD released in Region 2. :''Star Trek: Voyager'' season 4 DVD released in Region 2. ; :Michael Piller dies. :''Star Trek: Enterprise'' season 4 DVD released in Region 1. :Pocket VOY short-story anthology Distant Shores is published. ; :Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture is released. ; :The world premiere of Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage takes place at the Royal Albert Hall, London, UK. ; :Michael O'Hagan dies. de:1. November es:1 noviembre it:1 novembre nl:1 november pt:1 de novembro ru:1 ноября sv:1 november